1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a non-woven interlining fabric which is capable of being fused on using an adhesive substance, as well as to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 0 390 579 B1 describes a quilt-bonded, textile fabric which has a non-woven fabric layer and spaced rows of stitches, having a row spacing of 2 to 10 cm. The quilting yarn makes up 2 to 20% of the total weight of the textile fabric. The fiber layer consists of bonded fibers, and the textile fabric has stretching capability in the stitching direction of 10 to 75%. The manufacturing method described therein includes the quilting of a non-woven fabric layer with an elastic thread, during which the thread is stretched by 10 to 100%. Rows of stitches are formed, spaced parallel to each other. After that, the tension is released and only afterwards is the shrinking treatment undertaken.
This sequence of process steps leads to a non-woven fabric which, finished as a non-woven interlining fabric which is capable of being fused on, would exhibit a disadvantageous poor surface appearance on the face fabric in the double fixing area. The poor appearance also occurs when the face fabric fixed with the non-woven interlining fabric is stretched on the bias. In addition, with the method described, light non-woven fabric weights of 10 to 40 g/m.sup.2 can only be worked on a warp knitting machine with difficulty, because the tensions in the direction of the warping in connection with the non-woven fabric, which is only lightly bonded and easily destructible, can be only poorly controlled.